Two smiles for the price of one
by Kirika no Kyuubi
Summary: A threesome for Team seven I randomly did while watching Starhawks. It's Sakura's birthday, and Sasuke and Naruto don't know what to get her. Rated T.


**Two smiles for the price of one**

"This is your worst idea yet, Dobe. "The two males of team seven stood infront of a large, sloppily done, paper mache' statue of one Haruno Sakura, the size of the forehead rival to four hands, and the hair a sloppy, short mess of goop. Hitting his hand to his forehead, the younger of the two Uchiha survivors heaved a deep sigh with an uncharacteristic show of emotion, before sending a sharp glare at his blond idiot of a boyfriend. In response, all he got was an uncertain, wide grin, and a soft nervous laugh. Ugh. _Dobe._

" Well, it was either that or flowers…"   
"Flowers it is." A quick katon jutsu rid the world of Naruto's horrible attempt at art, and an even quicker run through the city- Uzumaki Naruto an unwilling passenger on Uchiha Sasukes back- sent them right outside of the Yamanaka flower shop. The two boys then proceeded through the shop, Sasuke for the most part ignoring Ino's babble on which flower meant which- but Naruto paying particulair attention to it, feeling the begginings of one of his better ideas beggining to blossom in his head. No pun intended. He went to quick work, heeding Ino's advice on what which flower meant which. Honeysuckle. Holleyhock. Gorse. Fennel. Forget me not. Snowdrop. Straw. Red; yellow tulip. Lichen. Cherry blossom. Carnation. Birds foot trefoil. Arbor vitae; and almond. A very, very odd assortment of flowers- some imported from villages far, far, far away- and one which emptied his gama-chan purse swiftly. Uchiha Sasuke glared,

" DOBE, what in the hell gates is THIS?"

" You'll see..." A wide grin, and a light, teasing laugh was his reply, and Naruto ran off, flowers clutched in his arms- leaving his teamate twitching behind him. Slowly, Sasukes hand was brought up, and clenched tight into a fist,

" **Dobe, we were supposed to do this together**!" 

Silence met his exclamation, and he heaved yet the second sigh that day. Well, then. He'd have to find Haruno a gift himself. No problem. He could do it. Sakura must of mentioned SOMETHING to him in her endless rant. Wait. He knew. Most probably, Naruto had figured that out himself- why he'd made the choice without _him_, Uchiha Sasuke, was beyond comprehension. Maybe he'd figured he already knew. A scoff, and Sasuke set off towards the ring shop- if Naruto was going to be doing the explaining, then he'd be doing the presenting. And that's just what he would do.

--------------------------------

" Stupid boys, forgetting my birthday..." Wasting yet another tissue, Sakura stared at herself in the mirror- messy pink hair in her watery green eyes, giving her a sheepdog look, smooth skin flushed pink in the cheeks, tears running down her cheeks. Her usual red dress was scrapped for pale pink pajama's decorated with majenta strawberries, the sleeves a bit too long for her, despite the fact she was one of the tallest on team seven. _I expected this from Sasuke-kun- but, but, from Naruto-baka!?_ Her train of thought was interupted by the doorbell ringing.  
" WHO IS IT?" She received no answer, and so returned to her sulking- when her bedroom door suddenly slammed open, and a bundle of blond and orange stumbled in, clutching an armful of flowers and herbs, and a cold, emotionless bastard followed, holding a small velvet bag. Her eyes widened with surprise, and a slow smile began to grow on her lips- " N... Naruto-baka...? Sasuke-kun...?"

"Happy birthday, Sakura." She blinked when the velvet bag was dropped on her lap. Waiting until Naruto and Sasuke were seated on either side of her, she slowly opened the bag- only to find three rings staring back at her. _Wait- three? What'm I supposed to do with..._ Sakura peered closer at them- only to find each of them were unique. One had a miniture cherry blossom engraved, another had a swirl- and the third had an engraving of a pinwheel. And in the center of all three, there was a jewel made up of one half dark blue, one half dark red- and the ring was made of an unbrash shade of gold, which held it together. Realization hit her, and her cheeks went red, and she opened her mouth to respond- only to find Naruto inturupting her, by holding a flower out-

" Lichen. Solitude. What Sasuke-teme used to desire, I used to hate, and which you suffered some of."

Another flower.

" Honeysuckle. Devoted affection, bonds of love. Holleyhock. Ambition. Gorse. Love in all seasons. Fennel. Strength. Forget me not. Everlasting love. Snowdrop. Consolation or hope. Straw. United. Red tulip, declaration of love. Yellow tulip. Hopeless love. Cherry blossom. A good education, Feminine beauty, sexuality,  
principle and , Transience of life. Carnation, disdain, refusal. Birds foot trefoil, Revenge. Arbor vitae; Unchanging friendship. And almond, hope, watchfulness, and promise."

The two stared at Naruto with wide eyes, shocked at his knowledge- and they were greatly confused by what he meant by these. Particulairly Sakura, who coughed nervously- and was interupted yet again.

" Revenge. Sasuke-teme used to hunger for it, when we were younger, so strong he abandoned us. I declared my love to you- and you had a hopeless love for Sasuke-teme, which made my own love hopeless. He treated you and I with disdain, refusing to spar with me, and refusing to date you. But our freindship, mine and Sasukes, was unchanging, and developed into bonds of affection, devoted love. But that didn't stop his, or my, ambition. And that sent us our different ways- him, to Orochimaru, me, to Jiraiya. And you, took our path- to Tsunade. But even after Sasuke-teme killed Orochimaru, and joined Hebi, both me and you had hope, watchfulness- and you had a promise. You said that I was the one who was strong- but really, you were the strong one. By letting go of Sasuke-teme, you were strong. And I was... not. " He winced at that. " And now, that I've brought him back... his task done.. me and Sasuke-teme... have agreed... one another isn't all we need..." Naruto peered at Sakura with hopeful eyes, Sasuke with determined, yet just as hopeful ones... " We both..."

" Haruno, we both love you. Do you accept our love?" That was Sasuke for you, straight to the point.

Sakura was blushing down to her roots, ducking her head down, pausing before murmering, " Y-yes... ... ... .. ... ... .. ." And she found herself hugged tightly by one Uzumaki Naruto.

" Sasuke-teme, she said yes! She said yes!"

Sasuke sighed, and gestured towards the rings, " Careful, or we'll lose them." Sakura glanced down, and went still, and Naruto pulled away, sitting down quickly. " Arigatou."

The Uchiha then slid one ring onto Sakura's hand; Cherry blossom, one onto Narutos; swirl,  
" But this'll make me look girly-" And one onto his own ring finger; Pinwheel.

Naruto grinned a sly grin, " Hey, seal it with a kiss?"

And he recieved two smiles for the price of one.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm leaving that rough copy off there. If anyone likes it, I'll edit it a bit so that it's better, and I MIGHT add more chapters- I'm thinking of just leaving it as a oneshot, though._

And yes. THat is Sasunarusaku/Narusasusaku. Something I just did on the spot. ;;;; 


End file.
